Słownik języka ahtialańskiego (alfabetyczny)
Alfabetyczny słownik języka ahtialańskiego (nieprzejrzany) __TOC__ ---- A (А) * aak аак /aːk/- przyszłość * aakaaru аакаару /aː'kaːɾu/ - mur obronny * abadiv абадів /aba'diβ/ - lokacja * abadivst абадівsт /aba'diβst/ - umieszczać, zmieniać położenie, lokować * acreu ацрєу /'aʦrɛu/, acren ацрєн - dziękować * adikuv адікув /adi'kuβ/ - ołówek * adomikavst адомікавsт /a'dɔmiˌkaβst/ - jeść śniadanie * adro адро /'aʢɔ/ - odpowiedź * aġipsaja ағіѱая /ɑ'ɣipsaja/ - cel * agiya агія /'agija/ - paliwo * aħa аҳа /'aʜa/- natychmiast * ahtyaŀume ахтіалумє /'ɑhtjawumɛ/ - pancernik * aida аіда /'ajda/ - wczoraj * aidayz аідӓз /'aiˌdaiz/ - beton * aikoa аікоа /ˌajiko'a/ - stary (żywotny: człowiek, roślina, zwierzę) * aiu аіу /'ɑju/ - lud, ludzie, naród (także tirkı) * akai s”u акаі s҃у /a'kaji sːu/ - podpis * aknak аҝак /'ɑkn͈ak/ - celownik * alare аљарє /'ɑˌɮaɾɛ/ - gdzieś * aliakavst аљіакавsт /'aɮjakaβst/ - wybaczyć * alin-ik аљін-ік /a'ɫin ik/ - dawać * alin аљін /a'ɫin/ - zysk * alinavst аљінавsт /'aɫinaβst/ - zyskiwać * alok-ik аљок-ік /a'ɮɔk ik/ - zabierać, odbierać * alok аљок /a'ɮɔk/ - strata * alokavst аљокавsт /'aɫɔk/ - utracić, tracić * aluumis аљууміs /a'lɥyːmis/ - złoto * alyu аљю /'alju/ - głoska * amayn амӓн /a'majn/ - ciecz * amiya амія /'amija/ - legenda, baśń, opowieść * amma амма /'amːa/ - traktat * ampi ампі /'ampi/ - ważne * ampima ампіма /'ampiˌma/ - cywilizacja; technika; rozwój techniki, postęp * amů амұ /'amɯ/ - młody * anakn анаҝ /ɑ'nakn͈/ - narzędnik * anaz аназ /a'naz/ - pies * ano ано /a'nɔ/ - nie być, nie jest * anta анта /'anta/ - oparcie * antkoro анткоро /'antkɔɾɔ/ - początek, wstęp; prolog * anvuuvst анвуувsт /'anβuːβst/ - znaleźć * aqŀila аҁліља /'ɑqʜwiɫa/ - porządek, ład; norma; dobro * argidraiavst аргідраіавsт /ˌargiʢa'jaβst/ - pracować * ariya арія /'aɾija/ - piwo * ariyamyak аріямяк /'aɾijamˌjak/ - piwowar * art арт /art/ - przeszłość * art арт /art/ - jedzenie, żywność * arta арта /'arta/ - głodny * artijaart артіјаарт /'artijɑːrt/- arcyjaart * asini аsіні /a'siɲi/ - grawitacja * asn аsн /asn͈/ - góra (kierunek) * atikiu атікіу /'atikju/ - jakoś * atıiu атыіу /atɨju/ - ktoś * atkunt-ceue аткунт-цєує /at'kunt 'ʦɛwɛ/ - stolica * atkunt аткунт /at'kunt/ - główny, ważny * atlipavst атљіпавsт /'ɑtɮiˌpaβst/ - czytać * Aṭos АѲОS /'aθɔs/ - Bóg * atrante атрантє /at'rãtɛ/ - południe * avuma авума /a'βuma/ - encyklopedia * axa аѯа /'aksa/ - kolega, kumpel, przyjaciel * '-aak' -аак /aːk/ - czas przyszły * '-ak' -ак /ak/ - wykonawca czynności * '-art' -арт /art/ - czas przeszły Ya (Я) * yadoka ядока /ja'doka/- styczeń * yaduluvst ядуљувsт /jadu'lyβst/ - wiedzieć * yaulint яуљінт /jau'ɮint/ - prosty * yaxı яѯы /'jaksɨ/ - kwiecień Ay (Ӓ) * aydayvst ӓдӓвsт /'ajdajβst/ - pomnożyć * ayge (ayi-'') ӓгє (ӓі-'') /'ajgɛ/ - C (12) dwanaście * aymu ӓму /'ajmu/ - uczucia * ayşa ӓша /'ajʃa/ - władza * ayşavst ӓшавsт /'ajʃaβst/ - panować, władać, sprawować władzę Ă (Ӑ) * ăpyntia ӑпынтіа /'akɸaˌpɨn͈tja/ - uniwersytet B (Б) * baas бааs /baːs/ - siła, potęga, moc * balik баљік /ba'ɮik/ - regularny * balivst баљівsт /'baɮiβst/ - przyglądać się * bauke баукє /'bawkɛ/ - środa * beypas бёпаs /'bɛjpas/ - szczęście * bivoh бівох /bi'βɔh/ - kopnięcie, wykop * bıse быsє /'bɨsɛ/ - bezład, chaos * blah бљах /bɮah/ - znaczenie * blasknı бљаsкны /'bɫɑsknɯɨ/ - przypadki * blok бљок /'bɮɔk/ - imiesłów * bnekajunu бнєкајуну /bn͈ɛ'kajunu/ - liczebnik * bnik бнік /bɲik/ - liczba (te-, ver-) * bnikı бнікы /'bɲikɯ/ - liczby * boavst боавsт /'bɔaβst/ - umierać (paradoks, pierwotnie to znaczyło "rodzić się") * bohnuu бохнуу /ˌbɔ'h̃n͈uː/ - buty * boiadu боіаду /bɔija'du/ - statuetka * boiu боіу /'bɔju/ - posąg * boltavst бољтавsт /bɔɮ'taβst/ - kraść; konfiskować * bolte бољтє /'bɔɮtɛ/ - kradzież * bozuar бозуар /bozu'ar/ - wąż; pot. penis * budu буду /'budu/ - kiedy? * bunak бунак /'bunak/ - miejscownik G (Г) * g’ гъ ʛɨ - ok. przycz. (przestarzały, praktycznie nieużywany) * gadja гадја /'gadja/ - robak, robal, glista * gahtianu гахтіану /'gɑhtjan͈u/ 'gɑhtjan͈ũ - kredki * gemo гємо /gɛ'mɔ/ - podziw, respekt * genoavst гєноавsт /gɛnɔ'aβst/ - zmienić coś, zmienić stan, zmieniać * gewan бєжан /gɛ'van/ - samochód * gianovst гіановsт /gja'nɔβst/ - robić * gnah гнах /g̃n͈ah/ - wzór * grakd гракд /grakd/ - gramatyka * granti şırı гранті шыры /'grãti 'ʃɨɾɨ/ - giełda (większa, jak np. w Londynie) * granti, dranti гранті, дранті /'grãti/, /'ʢãti/ - wielki, wielkość; podziw * grůder грұдєр /'grɯdɛr/ - hangar, magazyn Ġ (Ғ) * ġemana ғємана /ɣɛ'mɑnɑ/ - porządek * ġöökaa ғөөкаа /'ɣɨ̯ɘka/ - grać (na instrumencie) D (Д) * da-''' да- - mniej * '''daanömü даанөмү - wystawa, galeria * dadok дадок - często * daekuati даєкуаті - fioletowy * dagancaraz даганцараз - opaść, paść * dak дак - nad * dakadrai дакадраі - pomarańczowy * dakanha даканха - wstrząs * dakanhavst даканхавsт - trząść się * dakban дакбан - zarządca * dalu даљу - powinieneś, powinnaś * dar дар - rano * das даs - północ * datranti датранті - różowy * davut давут - listopad * deċ дєћ - imię * dek дєк - lewo * delib дєљіб - kąt * delı дєљы - kupić * devt дєвт - mgła * diaiya діаія - tworzyć, stworzyć * diaka діака - poniedziałek * diatro діатро - prawie, nie do końca * dinia дініа - sobota * dla дља - początek * dlavst дљавsт - zaczynać * dok док - pod * doon (do-'') доон (до-'') - D (13) trzynaście * dor дор - taki, jak * doravst доравsт - porównywać * dostre доsтрє - dość * draak драак - smok * dragnovst драгновsт - niszczyć * drame (właśc. "dramö") драмө - jeż * drast драsт - szok, zdenerwowanie, stres, zaskoczenie * dro дро - piorun, grom * dui (di-'') дуі (ді-'') - 2 dwa * duk дук - prawo * dun дун - mauzoleum, grobowiec (także: boa) * dunak дунак - dopełniacz * durħa дурҳа - gruzy, ruiny * dzona дзона - prędkość, szybkość, sprawność E (Є) * e-''' є- - bardziej * '''eça єча - błyszczeć * edemakavst єдємакавsт - jeść obiad * eh єх - jeszcze (np. jeszcze nie) * ekuati єкуаті - niebieski * ekvuno єквуно - prąd, elektryczność; zasilanie * el єљ - pomiędzy * elhaunaakavst єљхаунаакавsт - pokazać * elik єљік - cukier * elionavst єљіонавsт - zamykać, zakończyć * ema єма - sztuka * emtle ємтљє - stary * en єн - zawołanie, o! (faktycznie słowo utworzone na potrzeby języków, które tego używają) * enodiaka єнодіака - babcia * entint єнтінт - wiele, liczebny * erhuknevst єрхуҝєвsт - przesuwać, przemieszczać * estıriavst єsтыріавsт - zapomnieć * et luri єт љурі - z czym? * et tıiu єт тыіу - z kim? * et єт - z * et єт - z, o * etranti єтранті - szkarłatny Ye (Е) * yempoya емпоя - geografia (nie tylko jako nauka) * yenobuvst енобувsт - pisać * yetki еткі - czarny Ey (Ё) * eyo ёω - pajac, błazen, clown * eyz ёз - znaczek pocztowy Z (З) * zaar заар - walka * zari зарі - próba * zarivst зарівsт - próbować * zartant зартант - konserwatywność, konserwatywny * zimavst зімавsт - latać * zır зыр - wiosna * zöönere зөөнєрє - plac * zoutar зоутар - prawda * zuam зуам - przegrać * zunůrk зунұрк - wpływ C (Ц) * ce-u це-у - klej * ceantik цєантік - niedziela * cedyasıavst цєдыаsыавsт - pływać * cen цєн - następny * ceoa цєоа - październik * ceue цєує - miasto * cistire ціsтірє - sklep * cre (bi-'') црє (бі-'') - 6 sześć * cuınya цуыня - apostrof * cunk цунк - system Ċ (Ћ) * ċab ћаб - forma * ċante ћантє - leżeć * ċedukvst ћєдуквsт - używać * ċella kasın ћєљља каsын - kopuła wieży * ċella ћєљља - wieża * ċirlak ћірљак - marzec Ç (Ч) * çaluk чаљук - wiedza * çatu чату - dzień * çen чєн - serce * çomen’ai чомєнъаі - dzwon * çon чон - poprzedni * çunıka чуныка - zło Ī (И) * īman иман - sprytny * īpsoah иѱоах - nadzieja Ṭ (Ѳ) * ṭun ѳун - umowa, ugoda İ (І) * ibikijunu ібікіјуну - przysłówek * ibiknovst ібікновsт - znaleźć * ibok ібок - część * ibuvst ібувsт - pewny * ijanrhe іјанрхє - koń (ogier) * ik ік - móc * ikailjunu ікаіљјуну - czasownik * ikanp іканп - nowy, tworzyć * ikib ікіб - wioska; plemię * ikiodaka ікіодака - dziadek * iknaikavst іҝаікавsт - odmieniać * iknyak ікняк - żart * illa іљља - wiara * illavst іљљавsт - wierzyć * ilmani іљмані - Kościół (wspólnota) * ilukant іљукант - żeński * iŀunald ілунаљд - ryba * İna Іна - Ziemia (planeta) * inad інад - film * inaduk інадук - reżyster * ino іно - pamięć * inovst іновsт - pamiętać * intra ȷu інтра ю - zapowiada, zwiastuje, wprowadza; symbolizuje * ir ір - dawać, brać, mieć, posiadać (dawniejsza, uniwersalna forma); jako ir-''' oznacza posiadanie; jako osobne słowo stosowane jako stopień najwyższy przymiotnika (np. ir granti) * '''iran іран - żelazo * irtin іртін - przepraszam * istaihoro іsтаіхоро - koniec, zakończenie; epilog * itavst ітавsт - topnieć * itnov ітнов - unia, związek; zjednoczenie * itnovst ітновsт - jednoczyć * ituavst ітуавsт - uczyć się * izna (i-'') ізна (і-'') - 3 trzy * '-ik' -ік - móc (cząstka osobowa) * '-ik', ik -ік - móc J (Ј) * jaart јаарт - minister * jaka nesian јака нєsіан - nie mam pojęcia (dosłownie: nigdy nie myślę) * jaka јака - nigdy * jartavst јартавsт - żyć * jaua (yo-'') јауа (ω-'') - 5 pięć * jis јіs - jesień * jumljoant јумљјоант - pierwotny, oryginalny; prymitywny * ȷu, yu ю - od czegoś, przynależy, skądś (odpowiednik polskiego od, angielskiego of) K (К) * k’a къ - by (wynika, dlatego) * ka, ke, ki ка, кє, кі - ona, on, ono * kaara каара - szacować ("około") * kad кад - rok * kadrai кадраі - żółty * kadrama кадрама - postęp, rozwój; nowoczesność * kaida каіда - budynek * kajg кајг - pokój (pomieszczenie) * kakkı каккы - kolonie * kalah каљах - właściwy, prawidłowy * kalinaı каљінаы - gramatyka * kalinavst каљінавsт - odpoczywać * kalpnă каљҧӑ - kategoria * kalsımıant каљsымыант - mały * kama кама - zapach * kamavst камавsт - czuć zapach; rzadziej jako: wąchać * kameerı камєєры - sprzedać * kaneuan канєуан - krzywa, krzywizna * kantravst кантравsт - śpiewać * kara akönt кара акөнт - tryb przypuszczający * kara drast кара драsт - tryb rozkazujący * kara ovant кара овант - tryb oznajmujący * kara кара - tryb * kasedrai каsєдраі - rycerz * kast каsт - ucieczka * kastak каsтак - uciekinier * kayza кӓза - sprawiedliwość * kazu казу - wprowadza stronę bierną (został, została) * kçak’ кчакъ - noc * kiaġa кіаға - nagi, goły * kiari кіарі - zmuszać; okiwać, oszukać * kienau кієнау - język (forma komunikacji) * kikianovst кікіановsт - uczyć się * kili кіљі - gdy * kinī кіни - sława, popularność, powszechność * kinůra кінұра - kucharz * kir кір - ale * kirmya кірмя - współczucie * kirrara кіррара - zamieć * kirvai кірваі - kryjówka * kıı кыы - meteoryt * kııh кыых - samotny, samotność * kıne кынє - data * kınnadrai кыннадраі - prasa, gazety; opinia mediów * kırnant кырнант - zmęczony * kıunko кыунко - powierzchnia; sufit * kıyrme кӹрмє - przepowiednia, proroctwo * kkainameene ккаінамєєнє - deklaracja (ew. veryurt вєрюрт) * kkorai ккораі - silnik * klavst кљавsт - klonować, kopiować, dublować * klok кљок - dokładnie * kokori кокорі - pokój, spokój * kolhmüanaaravst кољхмүанааравsт - organizować * kölvis көљвіs - matematyka; rachunek * koygo кӧго - dziennikarz * koytau кӧтау - upał * kşeg (ki-'') кшєг (кі-'') - 0 zero * külmi күљмі - porada, rada, pomoc; przewodnik * kumey кумё - źródło * kunok кунок - srebro * küünüü күүнүү - narzędzia; program komputerowy L (Љ) * la, le, li ља, љє, љі - oni, one, one * laced pıntia љацєд пынтіа - szkoła podstawowa * laced љацєд - szkoła * laiki љаікі - czerwiec * lainivst љаінівsт - ratować * laiu љаіу - komu? * lak’ љакъ - przez * lare љарє - gdzie? * laur лаур - laur * laxu (li-'') љаѯу (љі-'') - 8 osiem * leikki љєіккі - zielony * lero љєро - forma, typ * lin sunemu љін sунєму - kołodziej * lin љін - koło, okrąg * lir лір - lira * loh љох - choroba * loiu љоіу - czemu? * lok љок - ulica * lorinavst љорінавsт - pisać * lourmenü љоурмєнү - kościół (budynek), świątynia * lovnod љовнод - który? * lu љу - ty * luknamavst љуҝамавsт - kosztować * lula љуља - lista * lunük љунүк - flaga * lůrhomant љұрхомант - wielki, duży * luri z”ait’an љурі з҃аітъан - tam! (np. odpowiedź na lare?) * luri љурі - co? * lyeme љемє - pożywienie, żywność * lyemekavst љемєкавsт - jeść (ogólnie) Ŀ (Л) * ŀamine ламінє - bezpieczeństwo * ŀamu ламу - ołtarz * ŀanen ланєн - rośliny * ŀanik ланік - kwiat * ŀanzu ланзу - autor, twórca * ŀen лєн - praca * ŀen лєн - zima W (Ж) * ware (wi-'') жарє (жі-'') - 7 siedem * webzn жєбзн - szczur * weler жєљєр - absolut, istota wyższa, bóg (ogólnie), fatum * wua жуа - wujek Kn (Ҝ) * knah ҝах - czasy * knahara ҝахара - straż * knak ҝак - mianownik * knami ҝамі - staranie * knamyuk ҝамюк - "staracz" * kneyr ҝёр - tajny, skrywany M (М) * maara маара - świat * mahha махха - rok (zespół wydarzeń czasowych, inaczej: kad кад) * maimori маімоір - okaryna; jakiś prymitywny instrument * mako мако - powinno, miało być * maşi маші - dzień; dzień+noc; doba * mea (mi-'') мєа (мі-'') - A (10) dziesięć * mekis мєкіs - torba * men’a мєнъа - pomysł * menol мєнољ - problem * menunt мєнунт - gotowy * milant міљант - mokry * mina міна - mina * mio міо - gwiazda * mioŀ міол - grudzień * miyavst міявsт - dawać, obdarowywać; wyświadczać przysługę * mıknavst мыкҝавsт - wypuszczać, uwalniać * mıkne мыҝє - wolność * mım мым - rzeka * mmys ммыs - sumienie * moik моік - razem, wspólnie * moilu моіљу - światło * mok мок - pył * molionavst мољіонавsт - otwierać * molivst мољівsт - rodzić * mou моу - życie * mu му - "tak, że", "w ten sposób, że" * muaa муаа - decyzja, głos (w głosowaniu) * mual муаљ - wyobraźnia * mualnya муаљня - wyobrażać * munik мунік - litera, znak * munik мунік - symbol, litera * muvalak муваљак - wiara * muvst мувsт - wierzyć * myo мω - gwiazdy Ö (Ө) * ölia өљіа - brat * öönakn өөнаҝ - brama, wrota * öönö өөнө - przedmiot N (Н) * na на - my * naalavst нааљавsт - połączyć, łączyć * nadke надкє - czwartek * nai (ni-'') наі (ні-'') - 9 dziewięć * naiu наіу - co? (B.) * nak’ luri накъ љурі - o czym? * nak’ tıiu накъ тыіу - o kim? * nak’ накъ - o czymś, o * nakinakh накінакх - gałka oczna * nakl накљ - dosłownie * nald наљд - twardy * nalyu наљю - spółgłoska * nao нао - stół * naumi наумі - ogród * navaş наваш - prawo, zasady * ne нє - nie * nea нєа - królestwo * nebalik нєбаљік - nieregularny * nec’mi нєцъмі - wolność, swoboda * neçaluk нєчаљук - niewiedza * nee нєє - król * neiu нєіу - kogo? * nekajunu нєкајуну - przymiotnik * neke нєкє - syn * nenalyu нєнаљю - samogłoska * nesiavst, nesian нєsіавsт, нєsіан - myśleć * nest нєsт - wieczór * nezoutar нєзоутар - nieprawda, fałsz * nika ніка - widzę * nın нын - dźwięk * nlokra нљокра - diament * nobu нобу - kolejność * nokat нокат - powstaniec * nolajunu нољајуну - przyimek * nolan нољан - cmentarz * noor ноор - wina, grzech * nos ноs - wschód * nudunt нудунт - inny * nůhon нұхон - wygląd * nůmyo нұмω - piękny, piękna * nůri нұрі - dlaczego? * nya ня - dobra, dobry (bardziej uniwersalne, pierwotnie tylko żeńskie) * nyu ню - dobry U (У) * udar удар - praca, robota, zajęcie * udaravst ударавsт - pracować * udarikavst ударікавsт - jeść podwieczorek, drugi obiad * udobna удобна - komunikacja * udok удок - rzadko * uikanpa уіканпа - okazało się, wyszło * ukanikaj уканікај - terrorysta * ukravst укравsт - zamieniać * ulikt уљікт - niezwykły, poruszający * un’alivst унъаљівsт - sprawdzać, szukać * unajdo унајдо - różnica * unami унамі - dowódca * untıs унтыs - godność * untnaiya унԏаія - nagroda * unzı унзы - bomba, bomby * us уs - południe * utake утакє - zemsta * uvalwa уваљжа - cel * uvalwanevst уваљжанєвsт - celować * uver увєр - więcej * uzu узу - do widzenia, żegnaj, cześć * uzutre узутрє - maj Yu (Ю) * yukrai юкраі - ostatni * yumori юморі - pokój (stan bez wojny, braku wojny) * yuraj юрај - przysłowie * yurt юрт - temat, rozmowa * yurtavst юртавsт - mówić Uy (Ӱ) * uykan ӱкан - zmrok X (Ѯ) * xars ѯарs - pole O (О) * o''' о - przed * '''ode одє - obok, near * odolan одољан - poparcie * okoos окооs - słaby * onolok онољок - deklinacja * onoz (o-'') оноз (о-'') - 1 jeden * ontra онтра - mrok * oof ооф - tablica * orik орік - chleb * osari оsарі - prawie, nie do końca * osn оsн - dół (kierunek) * oturaakavst отураакавsт - patrzeć * ovant овант - miękkie Yo (Ω) * yo ω - po Oy (Ӧ) * oym ӧм - pełna, pełen, pełne P (П) * pa lan па љан - pustynia * padaljunu падаљјуну - rzeczownik * padan падан - tytuł, status * padulivst падуљівsт - zabierać miejsce, zajmować * pae (pi-'') пає (пі-'') - 4 cztery * pajdo пајдо - podobieństwo * pali паљі - pasterz * paliavst паљіавsт - prowadzić, wodzić, przewodzić, kierować, dowodzić * pan пан - zawierający, mówiący o * panta панта - spojrzenie * pantua пантуа - historia * paod паод - wybory * peluke паљукє - okno * pentoa пєнтоа - rada * pik-ba пік-ба - strona bierna * pik-na пік-на - strona czynna * pik пік - strona * pilik піљік - miejsce * pıntia пынтіа - instytut * pkatn пкаԏ - głos * pold пољд - partia; ugrupowanie polityczne * pomki помкі - nowy * porħo порҳо - gwałt * porħovst порҳовsт - gwałcić * potas потаs - czas * pra пра - pół * prahadi прахаді - bułka * pudu пуду - kontynent * pursui пурsуі - mistrz * putku путку - kartka, strona (też internetowa); książka R (Р) * ratta ратта - kara * rhainar рхаінар - groźba * rheiant рхєіант - klacz * rhu рху - turystyka * rhuk рхук - turysta * rirya ріря - zwyczaj, wyjątkowy * rırzaiavst рырзаіавsт - kontynuować * rırzo рырзо - upór, uparty (+ant) * royri рӧрі - odpowiedzialność * rru рру - podzielić * runak рунак - biernik * ruza руза - plan * '-rate' -ратє - tysiące Ü (Ү) * ün үн - "to znaczy", tzn. "to jest" (wyjaśnia) * ünve үнвє - malunek, obraz * ürikant үрікант - męski Ů (Ұ) * ůnůlok ұнұљок - koniugacja S (S) * s”ın s҃ын - susza * saant sаант - święty * saavst sаавsт - czcić * safhanavst sафханавsт - ujawniać, pokazywać * saima sаіма - planeta * sakaī sакаи - więcej! * sakıre sакырє - poziomo * sakko sакко - myślnik * salankavst sаљанкавsт - tłumaczyć * saŀdat sалдат - żołnierz * samoi sамоі - tylko, nawet * sanvöi sанвөі - zamek * sar sар - do * sarı sарі - płacić * sarqa sарҁа - skrzydło * sayröva sӓрөра - kalendarz * se sє - i * seenı sєєны - zakonnik, zakonnica * seħa sєҳа - kradzież * seħaı sєҳаы - złodziej * seiakı sєіакы - rząd * seŀari sєларі - szary * selid sєљід - rozum * sell sєљљ - telefon komórkowy * semenċi sємєнчі - potwór * sempr sємпр (właśc. "sempör" sємпөр, tradycyjnie zapis bez ö) - sempr, ahtialańska jednostka temperatury * sen sєн - "w", podobnie jak hin хін * senki sєнкі - zwierzęta * sertivst sєртівsт - mieszkać * sevai sєваі - mniej! * simay sімӓ - cud * sina sіна - cześć, witaj * sir sір - od * siw (si-'') sіж (''sі-'') - B (11) jedenaście * '''sımġuver' sымғувєр - uniwersalny * sınialı, sniag, ṡniag sыніаљы, sніаг, щніаг - śnieg * sınsuavst sынsуавsт - poruszać się * ska sка - wy * skavint sкавінт - straszne * smăib sмӑіб - kielich * so sо - krótki * sokon sокон - pałac * som sом - cecha * son sон - skóra * sonbak sонбак - garbarz * soraamu sорааму - zasłonić, zasłonić * spas sпаs - jutro * ssaypayda ssӓпӓда - sztuczny, nieprawdziwy, fałszywy * ssol ssољ - istnienie, być, istnieć * staab sтааб - atak * stalhanovst sтаљхановsт - odejść, odchodzić * stak sтак - pomarańcza * stau sтау - drogi, droga (w sensie wartości emocjonalnej) * strian sтріан - wyspa * sugukuvst sугукувsт - pomoc, przy pomocy * sülmayni sүљмӓні - fontanna Ṡ (Щ) * ṡaa(h) щаа(х) - dodawane do pytań * ṡmu щму - ten, który coś robi * ṡööma щөөма - spotkanie, wizyta Ş (Ш) * şaak шаак - sposób * şag (şi-'') шаг (ші-'') - E (14) czternaście * şari шарі - matka * şaro шаро - wygrać * şeledaze шєљєдазє - kultura * şerl шєрљ - wygoda * şişe шішє - impreza, festiwal; wydarzenie * şıkai шыкаі - źródło asininy * şır шыр - giełda, rynek * şohi шохі - kaplica * şok’ шокъ - korona * şu шу - jakiś, jakaś, jakieś T (Т) * t’esevst тъєsєвsт - wiązać, związywać * t’on тъон - pomoc medyczna, medycyna; szpital * t”ul т҃уљ - długi * ta та - mniejszy, słabszy * tah тах - krew * taharnalu тахарнаљу - poczta * tak так - nazwa * tala таља - biblioteka * talen таљєн - tekst; księga * talin таљін - potrzeba * talinavst таљінавsт - potrzebować * tandak тандак - fosfor * tanti танті - czerwony * tarinayant тарінаянт - przezroczysty * tarinayavst тарінаявsт - przenikać * tarja тарја - technika * tarki таркі - biały * tasku таsку - grafika, obraz, obrazek * taskunt таsкунт - obrazowy * tauka таука - ojciec * taunt таунт - trudny * taykaavst таукаавsт - szukać * taynt тӓнт - suchy * tazoutar тазоутар - nieprawda, kłamstwo * teker тєкєр - tutaj * teklih тєкљіх - luty * teoxant тєоѯант - ciekawe * teravst тєравsт - rozumieć * terd тєрд - imię i nazwisko (jako jedność; np. dokumentach) * terŀukas тєрлукаs - pielgrzymka * tesiaka тєsіака - hymn * teter тєтєр - mniej * teyrı тёры - przyroda * tiake тіакє - córka * tikiu тікіу - jak? * tiŀ тіл - miesiąc * tīra тира - schody * tirame тірамє - klatka piersiowa * tirk тірк - człowiek * tıiu тыіу - kto? * tımmunai тыммунаі - federacja * tlami тљамі - wkrótce, niedługo * toişırı тоішыры - gospodarka, finanse * tolmonü тољмонү - lubić, polubić * tom том - jeśli, jeżeli * tomınuu томынуу - wracać, powrót, cofać * tönoyel төноељ - matematyka * tori торі - mlask (lingwistycznie) * torlu торљу - broń, uzbrojenie * tornya торня - gwarancja, obietnica, przysięga * traivst траівsт - jeść * trakria тракріа - republika * treno трєно - też * tria тріа - ochrona, obrona * trian тріан - sierpień * trivna трівна - zawsze * tuaak туаак - szturm, uderzenie; włamanie * tuiger туігєр - kamień * tulıme туљымє - jabłko * tună тунӑ - muzeum * '-tra' -тра - setki Tn (Ԏ) * tnae ԏає - spokój * tnome ԏомє - bufet, karcza, bar * tnoni ԏоні - obywatel, obywatelstwo V (В) * vaajs ваајs - sieć * vadke вадкє - piątek * vah вах - to * vahhn ваххн - klątwa * van ван - słowo * vanakn ванаҝ - dużo, wiele * var вар - ja * varminnas варміннаs - byk * ver-fonka вар-фонка - grzejnik, kaloryfer * ver вєр - większy, mocniejszy, silniejszy * verdak вєрдак - przed wydarzeniem * verha вєрха - wszystko, razem, w sumie * verlare вєрљарє - wszędzie * verlorinavst вєљорінавsт - opisać * vermik вєрмік - wszyscy * vervan вєрван - zdanie * veryurtavst вєрюртавsт - ogłaszać * vetusae вєтуsає - sposób, wersja * viladravst віљадравsт - sprawdzać, testować, badać * viru віру - już, niedługo, wkrótce; potem, później, wtem * vitmr вітмр - dziecko * vnatirk внатірк - gościnność * vontra вонтра - huk * vööri вөөрі - środek, centrum * vöört вөөрт - lód * vost воsт - atak nożem, chlaśnięcie * vut вут - broń I (Ы) * ııgani ыыгані - transport * ıl (ı-'') ыљ (ы-'') - F (15) piętnaście * ılivarnivst ыљіварнівsт - zbierać, kolekcjonować * ımarya ымаря - plastik * ımenlae ымєнљає - przypadek * ırataak ыратаак - kastrat * ıstnya-ho ыsтня-хо - relikwia * ıstnya ыsтня - część ciała * ıston ыsтон - rzeźnia * ıstontorlu ыsтонторљу - vu khi huy diet hang loat * ızuudron ызуудрон - pionowo Yı (Ӳ) * yın ȷu mahha ӳн ю махха - pory roku * yın ӳн - pora Iy (Ӹ) * ıydovst ӹдовsт - robić Pn (Ҧ) * pnasa ҧаsа - nauka (ogólnie); badania * pnu ҧу - oraz, także; "co więcej", "ponadto" (nie to samo co "se"!) F (Ф) * fac nak’ фац накъ - zależy od * fadro фадро - starożytność * fah фах - diabeł, szatan, demon * fahnaljunu фаһаљјуну - zaimek * faikevst фаікєвsт - chcieć * faiu фаіу - czego? * falia фаљіа - siostra * famaki фамакі - wrzesień * fanıtno фанытно - pomoc * faravst фаравsт - zabijać, mordować * farö фарө - morderstwo * fatal фатаљ - atak finalny, fatality * feiu фєіу - kogo? * feltrab фєљтраб - okupant * fen фєн - niedaleko * feum фєум - tajemnica * firane фіранє - kołczan * flet фљєт - część * flet фљєт - jedna z pięciu części Ahtialii * flet фљєт - rodzaj * fletı фљєты - rodzaje, kategorie * fo фо - albo, lub * fonka фонка - płomień * freo фрєо - teraz * fugid фугід - kurz * fujaac фујаац - granica * fun фун - koniec Fn (Һ) * fnottu һотту - góra * fnu һу - więzień Q (Ҁ) * qaaf ҁааф - kapłan; ksiądz * qai ҁаі - "ale" (jakieś przeciwieństwo) * qaiçaan ҁаічаан - wrogość, przeciwieństwo, spór, kłótnia * qeqe ҁєҁє - teoria, hipoteza * qırai ҁыраі - czołg * qol ҁољ - świnia, wieprz H (Х) * haalüü хааљүү - orzeł * haikavst хаікавsт - jeść kolację * hain boud хаін боуд - poślizg (na lodzie) * haina хаіна - haina * haint хаінт - średni * hak’ хакъ - być, jest * hal хаљ - istota, byt * hal хаљ - mapa * hala хаља - rozkaz * halanu хаљану - ręcznie, odręcznie; ręczne, ręcznie wykonane * halavst хаљавsт - rozkazywać * hamanavst хаманавsт - rozmawiać * harak, hartak харак, хартак - dusza * has хаs - zachód * hast хаsт - promień * hat’am хатъам - koło (jako układ bądź większe, np. koło miast, na niebie, kształt jeziora; jako kształt lin) * haunaakavst хаунаакавsт - widzieć * hayıx, kiraja хаӳѯ, кіраја - 10 (16) szesnaście * hazai хазаі - powstawać * hea хєа - ciocia * hecra хєцра - ptak * heġo хєғо - sprawa * höl хөљ - wiara w coś (niereligijnie, ew. prześmiewczo o religii, "zabobon") * henno хєнно - ponieważ * hias хіаs - brygada, zespół * hilu хіљу - łóżko * hin taar хін таар - w środku * hinakı хінакы - kolory * hit, prohit хіт, прохіт - proszę * hımasse хымаssє - ogólnie * ho хо - cały * hoapauvst хоапаувsт - urodzić się * hoŀa хола - państwo, państwowość * hovok ховок - wołacz * hvaka хвака - wtorek Ps (Ѱ) * pseıṭevst ѱєыѳєвsт - spać * psona ѱона - ostrożność, uwaga Ħ (Ҳ) * ħab ҳаб - powódź * ħamı ҳамы - pożar; płomienie * ħan ҳан - lato * ħanvı ҳанвы - śmierć * ħavan ҳаван - wojna * ħegrı ҳєгры - lipiec * ħodu ҳоду - ignorancja * ħommun ҳоммун - nienawiść Zobacz też * język ahtialański * Słownik języka ahtialańskiego Kategoria:Język ahtialański ahtialański (alfabetyczny)